


alpha/beta/omega (nct edition)

by softtennie



Series: alpha/beta/omega dynamics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtennie/pseuds/softtennie
Summary: in a world where every person was born with a secondary gender, this could be (in my opinion) the secondary genders NCT's members could be.(also know as me sorting NCT's members in any category in this awesome alternative universe because I was bored)





	alpha/beta/omega (nct edition)

Taeyong ➭ _omega_

Jaehyun ➭ _alpha_

Ten ➭ _omega_

Johnny ➭ _alpha_

Mark ➭ _alpha_

Donghyuck ➭ _omega_

Jeno ➭ _alpha_

Jaemin ➭ _omega_  ( _uwu)_

Yuta ➭ _alpha or omega_

Winwin ➭ _alpha or omega_

Lucas ➭ _alpha_

Jungwoo ➭ _omega (uwu)_

Dongyoung ➭  _alpha_

Taeil ➭ _omega_

Kun ➭ _beta_

Renjun ➭ _omega_

Chenle ➭ _omega_

Jisung ➭ _alpha_

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody~
> 
> this's my first time posting in ao3 and i wanted to make it special ♡
> 
> that's why i decided to make this series of me sorting 'kpop group' in alphas/betas/omegas dynamics (i'm so obsessed with this au ♡)
> 
> i hope u like this idea and, remember, this is MY opinion about in which category our babies might be
> 
> also, english is not my first language, beware of some grammar mistakes :c
> 
> if u want to be my twitter friend, u can find me as @softtennie ♡


End file.
